


A new path

by A_Mirror_of_memories



Series: A Different Road, The Same Fate [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Beware of Space Uncle Coran, Castle guard Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hopeful Ending, If not someone please tell me, Impulsive Keith (Voltron), Insecure Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Klangst Week 2017, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance was having a bad time, M/M, Not sure if I can use this tag, Or maybe right time, Pining Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Taking the long way home, The rest would learn on the next part, Unrequited Love, Wrong place to the wrong time, at least for keith, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mirror_of_memories/pseuds/A_Mirror_of_memories
Summary: After waking up 10.000 years on the future and learning that almost everyone he loved was gone and having to fight a war against his own race Keith, the galra guardian of the castle, thought that things couldn’t get worse. Turns out that there was a little else that Fate have prepared for him.





	A new path

Curled on a corner of the room that Coran assigned him, the galra focused on keep his breath even and not letting out the sobs that he was holding out since they wake up 10.000 years on the future in case that someone could hear him on the hallway and worried asked him if something was wrong.

_“Not that anyone would care”_. He thought darkly. Then after realizing what just thought he shakes his head vigorously trying to erase it from his mind.

It has been a month since he, the altean royal siblings (Princess Allura and Prince Lance) and Coran, the royal advisor, had been awakened for the three humans who came on the Yellow Lion, only to discover that their planets and everyone they have ever loved was gone. A month since the princess named the new paladins and announced that unfortunately they can’t locate the Red Lion and that no one on the castle was fit to be her pilot. She look at him when she said that, like daring him to tell the true. They were the only ones aboard who knew the reason why he was send to Altea on the first place.

A month of his best friend avoiding him and getting distrust, fear, or downright rejection from everyone else.

It’s not that he couldn’t understand where they were coming; the things that Zarkon and the galra have made to the whole universe make him want to claw the face that he saw in the mirror every morning, disgusted of see them there. At that was without counting everyone history with the galra, he was actually surprised that they didn’t put him on a cell right when he wake up. But he hoped…

Taking a deep breath, Keith stand up and slowly starts gathering his few possessions. He really hoped that if he holds his temperament back, if he didn’t forced his presence in others and proved to them that he was useful on the war against Zarkon, then the rest would slowly start thinking on him as an ally. He thought that it was working, the humans seemed to be warming up a little around him: Hunk didn’t jumped anymore when he saw him sitting on the kitchen table when he was cooking; Pidge now let him hang around Green’s hangar (it’s the closer of Red that he had for now) and even ask him a couple of times about his family and had a little smile when he go on the mischiefs than he and his older brother used to get themselves into; Shiro more than once asked him if he wanted to train together (he said no every time, he didn’t want to cause him another flashback if the black paladin fight a galra) or simply hang up. The alteans still needed time, but he was optimist that sooner or later they would remember that they were his friends since he was a cub. And that their planet wasn’t the only one that Zarkon destroyed 10.000 years ago.

Opening a secret pocket on his jacket, he extracted two pictures that right now mean the universe for him, his only link with his past.

On the first one there were he and his brother grinning to the camera and holding their mother’s special blades, their mom was actually on the background with an exasperate smile to the last mischief of her trouble-makers. She had died not long after the picture was taken; her ship disappearing in the middle of a trip to Daibazaal that she never wanted to do. They never find her ship. Kryoum and him decided to keep each one of her blades before he was send to Altea. Unfortunately with the hurry to go back to the castle Keith’s forgot his back home on his last visit, right before the galra attack.

The other one was taken for Coran the day that he made it to royal guard. The royal adviser forever immortalized the moment right after the announcement was made, with Lance jumping to his arms with Allura smirking behind him.

_“From now on you will be responsible of protect the secrets and treasures of the crown”. Congratulate him Coran when Lance reluctantly let go of his hold so his big sister could hug their friend too._

_“Just be careful to not spend all your free time watching over certain **‘treasure’** ”. She murmured knowingly on his ear glancing at her brother and making him blush ten shades of purple._

He chuckle lightly at the memory, to next look back to the picture with a small and sad smile. After that Lance spend days following him everywhere and asking him what was what his sister told him, until Allura threatened to tell their father that he was pestering the new guards.

He never have the courage to tell Lance how he felt, not wanting to risk their friendship, and his old friend never show any signs of see him as more than a friend, nor he said something to Allura so she could give him hopes. Besides, he always knew that the altean prince deserved only the best, not a hybrid half galra, half whatever the hell else he was.

Glancing back to his clothes he starts searching on the wardrobe for something else to wear. He ended settling for a black and red flying suit, of the same materials that the under suit of the paladins armors.

While he was changing his mind couldn’t help but wander to the events of the last hours.

The castle has been infected for a virus. He fought for his life against a crazy gladiator and was barely able to catch Lance before he was launched out space. He didn’t want to let him out of his sight ever again, but they needed to find out what was happening. So reluctantly he let him go of his hold and they run to the main center. The sight of Allura erasing her father memory to save them all was something that probably would follow him for the rest of his life.

After almost everyone was going back to their rooms he thought on go to see if Allura was okay, but with a gesture Coran let clear that he had it covered, to next send him a little smile for his worry. He started walking back to his assigned room when he hear something like a muffled sob.

_“Lance?” He called in front of the prince door and then hearing a squeak like a dying mouse as response. “Lance, are you alright?”_

_“Sheeez Keith, how the fuck you think I am?! Not every day you lose your father for second time, not that you would know about that”. Was his venomous answer, he could almost picture him glaring at the door with fire on his eyes. He refuse to think on how much he like it when he had that look and instead try to find something to make him feel better._

_“That wasn’t King Alford”. Because that's the kind of crap that came from his mouth without someone there to help him with words. Kryoum always joked saying that he needed a signal like **Beware: socially awkward walking**. _

_But it was true, that memory wasn’t King Alford but a mere echo of who he was when he made the crystal. He never liked how dependents some people became of the memory crystal and acted like it was the people who made them, especially when their original function was only a way for the people who believe that were going to die to left one last message to their loved ones._

_“Thanks, Captain Obvious”. Obviously he was spending too much time with the humans._

_“Could you please cut it?! I’m trying to help you”._

_“Then don’t! I don’t need your help, I don’t want your help, I didn’t even want you here. Actually, I don’t think anyone want you here on the first place, having you creeping on the shadows waiting for the moment to strike”._

_“That’s not-!” But the prince didn’t let his finish._

_“Then what? You hoped that if you just stand there looking pretty then everyone would welcome you with open arms? To you? A galra? Newsflash idiot! The only thing you got was getting everyone here uncomfortable. Every time we look at you we only see the same MONSTERS that we fight to free the universe, not that there’s any difference with what you really are”._

_(Inside of their rooms, the paladins listened their fight wanting to intervene and tell Keith that Lance was lying, that they did consider him their friend. But none of them moved, thinking that this was a discussion that they needed to have and later, once they have time to cool down, they could finally move on and start acting like a real team. And it would have been actually like that, hasn’t Lance said his next words)._

_“Why don’t you just disappear like you love to do so much? I assure you that this time no one would search for you”. His next words were drowned for the sudden buzz on Keith’s brain. Lance was right. Ever since he was little he would hide when things became too much (after getting on a fight with some kids, learning that he would be send to Altea, the sneers from other guards for been Galra and the sneers from other galras for not been **enough**  galra, the pressure of keep his other half buried just to maintain something closer to a galra appearance…) and every time sooner or later someone would came looking for him. And every time someone found him (Normally Kryoum since his big brother i- was a real mother hen) it makes him feel special, that he was important enough to someone to search for him._

_But now? He wasn’t special to anyone; no one would care if one day he was gone. The other paladins maybe would be confused at first, but at the end they all would be relieved that there wasn’t a galra on the castle anymore._

_Without making any sound he slowly make his way back to his room, ignoring everything around him._

_(He ignored that of have stayed a little longer he would have seen Lance opening the door with an apology ready on his lips and an horrified look on his face that only gets_ _worse when he realized that Keith was already gone)._

* * *

 

Closing carefully his bag, he puts his altean sword, his guard uniform and, after a moment of doubt, the second picture back on the bed. On his first stop he would start inquiring where he could get a luxite blade like the pair his mother use to have. It wouldn’t be the one he have his whole life but it would have to be enough.

Once he got everything he thought he would need, Keith silently make his way to his destination. With all that happened early no one would find anything weird on an escape pod missing, at least not for a while.

When the castle was almost out of sight he starts pondering which would be his next step. (Hey, there’s a reason why his brother’s nickname for him was the Galra ancient word for  **Instinct** , no matter how much Kryoum insisted that it came from the old proverb  **Taka Shigoko, Koga Netfuris,**   _We have different paths, but we all have the same end_ ).

There was someone else that maybe would want to see him, but he was in no way ready to face her again. Best case scenario, she doesn’t recognize him and ignore him. Most probable scenario, she recognize him but doesn’t believe that he’s worthy like everyone else. Worst case scenario, she accept him but rejects everyone else and attempt to do something crazy like try to destroy the castle believing that they hurt him (It wouldn’t be the first time that she did something like that, she actually growled and almost stepped on Kryoum on his first visit to the castle because they were mock fighting on the way there and his brother was holding his head in a lock when they reached her hangar).

Opening a wormhole that would get him to the start of this new road, he looked back one last time. He came to the castle the first time with his mother blade, his brother love and little else. He was leaving the castle this time with even less than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Before someone starts looking, the language of the proverb was invented, I just needed a reason to put that words on that order.  
> Quick question: what do you think Kryoum nickname for his little brother was?  
> And from where I get the name **K R Y O U M**?  
>  Follow me on [Tumblr](https://a-mirror-of-memories.tumblr.com/)


End file.
